parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Four Preview Clips of Tom and Bobert 3
Here are four preview clips of Tom and Bobert 3 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript (Marcadia) *Narrator: Maktar Casino... 12:31am. *Robot: You luck is extraordinary, Sir, but do you lose as gracefully as you win? *Bobert: I would not know. *Robot: This is a first time for everything... Agent Bobert! *(some robots appear, activate their lightsabers, and run to catch Bobert, but end up missing, and are no match for him and his brilliant Jedi skills as he slays all of them) *Bobert: (grabs an axe with an orange glowing blade of a lightsaber activating and chops the robots and hits some objects) *Robot: Ha! Is that the best you have?! So much for the famous secret agent... (Bobert force lifts and throws some objects at the robot) Oof! *Bobert: Hmm... Shocking. *(outside) *Bobert: Bring the car around, please, and mind the ejector seat this time. (chuckles) *Narrator: Stay tuned for more Secret Agent Bobert. *Bobert: That was terrific. *Tom: Yeah. Great. Change the channel. *Bobert: But the man said to stay tuned. *Woman: We continue our live coverage from Veldin. Just hours ago, the planet was attached without warning... by a terrifying alien known as the Tyhrranoids... Officials believe that an evil robot villain known as... Prince John is the mastermind behind the Tyhrranoid attack. As you can see... the Galactic Rangers are putting up a valiant fight... but yet are no match for these tentacle eyed terrors... Indeed, this blackwater planet may be destroyed in a matter of hours. Princess Celestia, Channel 64 news. *Robot: Glad you made it, Sir. The presidental compound is on the other side of the city. Keep your head down, for the Tyhrranoids are crawling all over the place! *Tom: Don't worry. We will. (he and Bobert get some supplies, buy some whips, and hit some boxes to get some bolts, but turn around, and follow the droids. Tom uses his whip on some droids and boxes to get more bolts. He and Bobert go up more stairs, but battle more droids and boxes to destroy and get more bolts, then pound onward into another area to battle more droids and break more crates open while getting more bolts. They arrive at a Titanium Bolt and grab it and arrive back to where they were and battle more droids to get more bolts and break more crates open to more bolts where battling on. The two heroes fight more enemies and defeat them and more boxes to get more bolts) *Robot: Nice shooting, Sir. A second wave of Tyhrranoids just landed. They're attacking the compound from the other side. We could sure use your help. *Tom: You got it! *Robot: Follow me to the drop ship. *(the heroes leap into action air and break more crates open to get more bolts as well as defeating more enemies while getting more bolts as well) Transcript (Marcadia Battlefield) *(Tom and Bobert arrive at an area and battle more droids to get more bolts) *Robot: There's too many of them! We're too weak! *Robot: I need backup! I need backup! *Robot: Area secured! Well done, guys! Now let's go! *(Tom and Bobert battle more droids to get more bolts) *Robot: Thanks, Sarge. You've saved our cans. *(Tom and Bobert battle more droids to get more bolts) *Robot: Yeehaw! Let them have it, Sarge! *(Tom and Bobert battle more droids to get more bolts) *Robot: Protect the Repair Crew! We need that turret mended now! *(Tom and Bobert battle more droids to get more bolts) *Robot: The repairs are finished! *Narrator: The droids have launched and have arrived to stop us. Please help us to fight them. *(Tom and Bobert battle more droids to get more bolts) *Robot: Keep going! We need to stop the droids from coming! *Mufasa: Agent Bobert! You've even more impressive in person than you are on the holovid! And, I must say, I've never seen a chauffer fight like you do, Son. Who says you can't find good help these days? Right, Bobert? (laughs) Toots has told me a lot about you. Now don't get any ideas, kid. She is way out of your league. Well, Toots has filled me in the, uh... Anakin situation. I'm told the man thinks he's a slave? *Bobert: He has lost his memory, you know. *Mufasa: Then simply find it for him! We need our star player back in the game, ASAP! Get the message now? *Tom and Bobert: Yes, sir. *Mufasa: My daughter tells me you're a man, whose good with his hands, Tom. *Tom: But, Sir, I swear that I never... *Mufasa: The city's laser shield went down during the attack. Now we're defendless without it. I send out a repairman to fix it, only for him to dissapear. I need you to get that shield system back online. *Tom: Yes, Sir. We're on it. Transcript (Putting The Lasers Together) *(Tom and Bobert climb out and grab something and get some bolts by walking onward, attacking enemies, and breaking open crates. They start making a laser beam maze by opening gates, fighting more enemies, getting more bolts, and breaking more crates open. This goes on for quite a while and continues to go on for so long until the heroes finally meet Professor Utonium) *Tom: Hey, look, It's Utonium. Got the shields up yet? *Professor Utonium: Not yet. I'm concentrating. *Tom: What the--? It's an Anakin Vid-Comic! *Professor Utonium: Well, it's actually a Histroically Accurate Interactive Graphic Novel. *Tom: How can you use the city's defense network to play a video game?! *Professor Utonium: Simple. I bypassed the security server with a 626-hex adapter and reprogrammed the graphics sub-processor. *Tom: No, no. I mean-- oh, aargh! Bobert, you speak Nerd... *Bobert: It appears that there's a feedback loop in the induction coils of your DB-3 signal processor. *Professor Utonium: I ran a recursive checksum on the signal matrix- Hey! There is a feedback loop! *Bobert: May we borrow this vid-comic? *Professor Utonium: Treat in gently. It is the first edition. Perhaps this will help to restore Anakin's memories. *Voice: Sheild power restored. Transcript (The Anakin Vid-Comic) *Narrator: These are the real lifes of Master Anakin Skywalker, the greatest Jedi Knight the galaxy has ever known! *Anakin Skywalker: Hey, is this thing on? Ahem... *Narrator: Ahem... Meticulously reconstructed by our crack research team with the aid of eyewitness accounts, bathroom gossip, wild speculation, and a magic eightball... *Narrator: In the early days of the fifth Solarian Equinox, the Solana Galaxy was terrorized, by a notorious pirate known as Captain Davy Jones... *Captain Davy Jones: Ahoy! Anybody else got a craving of fish and chips? *Narrator: Though still in the prime of his youth, Anakin Skywalker... *Anakin Skywalker: This is where the fun begins. *Narrator: Was already a living legend. *Anakin Skywalker: I was beating them out with a stick. *Narrator: However, no previous adventure could have prepared Anakin for his encounter with the dread pirate Davy Jones and his crew of... Oh, please, tell me it's a typo. *Anakin Skywalker: That's robotic pirate ghosts. Guess reading wasn't your subject, eh, Professor? *Narrator: Right. Now let's begin the interactive portion of Episode 1: Booty is in the Eyes of the Beholder. *(the game is played where Anakin runs in the game, collecting objects, defeating enemies, and fighting a boss) Category:Julian Bernardino